Tales of Jessica Justice
by doomwithboom
Summary: An OC story where a lady wakes up in the 50's, and in a world of the golden age of comics where superheroes and villains are real. Find out how she adapts to her new life, what adventures she goes on with her idol, and just how far she can push this world with her actions, sexual and otherwise.


The Tales of Jessica Justice

 _Origins_

My story begins very, very weird.

One moment I'm lying in a hospital bed, having a slow death from cancer eating away at my body when I close my eyes, and when I open them again I'm in a totally different room, I feel energy I haven't felt in months and what's more, I'm sixteen years old again.

I don't know if I'm dead or in some kind of delusion but I'm okay with it whatever it is.

Looking around the room the style seems old, really old. Everything from the radio to the wallpaper to the clothes laid out for me screams older than retro to me. Climbing out of bed and opening the window I look around the neighbourhood. There was no one on the streets but the cars I recognise, they were in that unmistakable 1950's style.

There was no way I was back in the 1950's was I? Was this what happened after death? Had I died? Was I in some kind of drug induced dream?

Pulling on a dressing gown, I guessed was mine, I gingerly left the room, not sure what to expect on the other side as I quickly moved to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I saw my new face: freckles, red hair and green eyes.

I had to admit I was pretty cute, my new body was well looked afterall, my chest wasn't anything to complain about and my ass was nice and firm. Needless to say it was much better than my cancer riddled body, and if I had to live in the 50's to have it then I wasn't going to complain, so what if I couldn't have some of the technology of the modern day, I'll get used to it.

Getting ready for the day I washed and dressed, heading down stairs I heard the radio playing in the kitchen and when I entered I saw what guess is my new father reading the days newspaper.

"Erm, morning dad" i said as I sat at the table where a plate of bacon and eggs were already waiting for me

"Morning sweetheart," he said as he put the paper down, revealing his thick glasses, brown hair and smoking pipe "already for our big day?"

"Sure, I guess" I had no idea what he was talking about but if following him around let me see more off the world without making an ass of myself I was up for it, besides it might be fun to stroll through the 50's with my new dad.

"This news just in," the announcer said from the radio "our fair city's firm but fair super lady, Lady Liberty, beat the evil Doctor Fu-Manchu and his robotic dragon just moments ago, when he tried to steal a secret device from our city's top military base. Unfortunately the devious Doctor made his escape on his super-jetpack while Lady Liberty stopped the rampaging robot dragon. None were hurt in the escapade of the mad Doctor, but be warned Doctor, one day your luck will run out, and Lady Liberty will be there with a bright smile and a firm fist"

As the music started playing again my new dad smiled and took out his pipe "That Lady Liberty, such a fine gal. This city owes her a lot for her hard work. I doubt we'd ever be able to pay her back"

I knew I'd heard the name before, it was nagging at the back of my mind as I ate my breakfast but as I glanced at the newspaper it all clicked, I knew the woman in the picture, I knew Lady Liberty; With her golden blond hair, her red and blue outfit and tiny domino mask there was no mistaking this character.

She was a comic book I read when I was a kid. Well, when I was a kid the first time round.

I'm in a world of superheroes, I'm in a 1950's world of superheroes. I had red hair and freckles, that certainly meant something, some memory that refused to surface. With a mad scientist on the loose, this could mean only one of two things.

"Dad, will it take long?" I asked, even though I had no idea what I was talking about but since he mentioned a big day, I couldn't be too far off the mark.

"Not too long pumpkin, we just have to refine the chemical X we got from the strange meteorite, turn it into a gas form then super-heat it so we can produce the worlds first limitless energy supply. Just think Jessica, soon we'll be able to build rockets and go to mars, man will be able to go beyond that stars themselves" Looking at the smile on his face, I wish I could return it, but the poor fool has no idea what's going to happen. To him, to me and to his precious Chemical X.

There's only two ways today is going to go, if we're going to comic book logic. Either I'm just a background character and when the experiments start I'll probably get taken hostage, become the damsel in distress and get saved by a new superhero.

Or

I'm going to lose my new father, gain super powers and become the new super hero.

As my new dad drives us to his lab I can't help but feel bad. I don't know him but I still feel bad that he could die, He seems like a nice guy; smart, jovial, friendly. Just like an ideal 50's man should be, should I try to warn him?

On the other hand I've been given a new life after slowly rotting away for months, don't I deserve an extraordinary one? To live this new life to its fullest and do anything and everything I've ever dreamed of?

Of course there's always a chance I'm just going to live a normal life here as well, be a background character as it were. If I'm lucky I'll have some good friends and start dating a good guy with a good future, if I'm extremely lucky I'll get with a superhero.

But whatever is going to happen, will happen in the laboratory today, and I think I'll let whatever's going to happen play out with no interference from me. I'm here for a reason, big or small, super or mundane, I'll let it happen.

"You okay Jessica? You've been blue ever since we left the house" my dad asked as we stopped at some lights. Just looking at him you could tell he was an honest guy, and for some reason you wanted to be honest to him.

"Yeah I'm okay," I lied to him, I suppose that was my first teenage rebellious act since I got here. Did kids even rebel in the 50's? "I'm just wondering, if your experiment works, won't people like Doctor Fu-Manchu try to take it?"

"Maybe, but when we have heroes like Lady Liberty and General Law around to keep us safe, people like Doctor Fu-Manchu will never get it" smiling at me he started to drive again, and I have to admit I was tempted to tell him not to do the experiment. "It's like I always say pumpkin, 'Do the right thing, and things will do right by you'."

Alright, I'll admit that line was a little corny, especially for an origins story but what do you expect? I'm in the golden age of comics, that was the standard.

Speaking of golden age, I'd never be allowed anywhere near the experiment for safety reasons in the modern day, but low and behold, as my father and his assistant get the experiment ready I'm put into a small observation room with nothing but a piece of glass between me and life changing events.

I must admit, watching my father work was actually pretty interesting, using old school science that shouldn't actually work but did, using more test beakers, Bunsen burners and machines than were necessary and somehow getting the so-called Chemical X from the small meteorite, watching flow from beaker to beaker and bubble along like it was out of an old sci-fi movie.

But, as expected of the golden age, good things come to an end.

"All we need to do now is super heat the gas, and mankind will be able to advance more in one day than in the last fifty years" I heard my father say through the intercom on the wall, and as he slowly started to super-heat the gas, the room, almost predictably, began to shake and a second later a giant metallic dragon head burst through the wall.

And there he was, standing on top of the dragon's head, in his black and yellow robes, with grey skin and the moustache where he got his name. Doctor Fu-Manchu.

I can't believe I forgot how racist the golden age comics can be

"Gleetings Doctor, Tlemble and cower at the gleat Fu-Manchu" the grey skinned villain said, it was actually pretty painful to hear.

" _Oh my fucking god_ " I tried to say, but what came out was a different set of word. "Oh Gosh and Golly"

For a moment I was physically confused about what the hell just happened, it was like some unknown force stopped me from swearing out loud. But for now I had to put this aside as Doctor Fu-Manchu had gotten his hands on the gas of Chemical X.

"Feel Ploud good doctor, you pray good roll helping bling about my new world order" Fu-Manchu laughed as a robot claw shout out of his long sleeve and grabbed the large class bottle holding the gas

"You fiend! You'll never get away with this" my father shouted as something burst through another wall

"Too right he won't, especially if Lady Liberty has anything to say"

I could, and couldn't, believe what I was seeing. The actual Lady Liberty was now standing in front of me, and her old comics didn't do her justice. Her short, curled hair seemed to shine like golden sunlight, her cape flapped in the wind, even though I was sure there was no wind, and her red and blue uniform hugged all the right places. Her legs, her hips and my god her breasts!

She could smoother me right now with those things I'd die a happy women, or girl I guess. I let out another "Gosh and Golly!"

"Surrender Fu-Manchu, you won't escape twice in one day" Lady Liberty demanded as she placed herself between my father and the large robotic dragon

"I think not Rady Riberty, but this will be the last time we face each other" opening its large jaws the robotic dragon spat fire at Lady Liberty, who grabbed the nearest work bench and held it in front of herself, blocking the fire from hitting herself, my father and his lab assistant.

Keeping hold of the bench she flew into the fire, using it as a shield and giving my father a chance to run. Throwing the bench it was easily swatted aside, it smashing to pieces as the metallic tail hit it sending chunk in every direction, a large piece flying towards me.

Quickly diving down, the chunk of flaming wood easily smashed through the glass window and past my head. Looking up I saw a large hole in the window and the heat of the fire that was quickly spreading through the lab was rushing in.

Keeping an eye on the fight, I watched as Lady Liberty ducked and dived through the air, dodging the thrashing tail and snapping jaw. In a move that even surprised me, I watched as Lady Liberty dodged the jaws and kicked the metal claw holding the gas, breaking the hand and sending the glass container flying through the air, and straight at me.

Now was the moment to see what fate had in store for me, and why I was brought to this world.

As Doctor Fu-Manchu streamed in rage, I watched as the glass bottle flew throught the air in an arc, impossibly fly through hole in the window, and smash right at my feet.

The gas quickly spread and filled the room, seemingly growing and expanding from the small amount that was in the bottle, breathing it in I began to choke and cough as I began to have trouble breathing. Collapsing to my knees I tried to breath but my lungs burned from the gas, but at the same time I felt my body getting warmer, hotter and felt like it was getting stronger. Stronger than I ever felt in this short life or my old life.

Suddenly, I blacked out.

When I woke I felt a bit strange; I wasn't tired, or dizzy or anything like that. I felt fine, perfectly fine. I'd never felt this good in my life actually. As I opened my eyes I saw I wasn't in the laboratory anymore, I was in some kind of hospital room all by myself. I didn't even know you could get a private room in a hospital in the 50's.

Reaching for the glass of water on the cabinet next to my bed I picked it up, it didn't immediately smash in my hand but if I focused I found it was no problem. Picking up a large piece of glass I poked it into my skin, and no matter how hard I pressed it just wouldn't cut my skin.

Hearing a door close I looked up and was surprised to see Lady Liberty standing there, though she looked more sombre that you'd expect. Looking at me she saw I was holding the glass into the skin.

"I see you've figured out what's happened, you're a smart girl" she said to me with none of the cheer you'd expect from her. Going by her tone, I can guess what happened and what's my origin story.

"Doctor Fu-Manchu escaped didn't he. And my dad is gone, right?" I asked her, I kept a sad face but I wasn't as sad as a true daughter would be that her father was dead. I was sad a good man was gone, but he was basically a stranger to me. It might seem a little harsh, but I had to focus on the opportunity that is in front of me.

"Yes, he is, and I'm so sorry Jessica, It's my fault. I chased Fu-Manchu as he ran and didn't know gas was filling the laboratory, with the fire it was only a matter of seconds before it blew up. I didn't think anyone survived the explosion, but when I foud you in the rubble, without a scratch on you. I think we've both been given a second chance"

I watched as Lady Liberty sat on my bed and took off her domino mask, I knew who she really was after reading her comics for so long; Liberty Love, millionaire philanthropist who's mayor father was shot by gangsters. And one of my first girlhood crushes. She had always been so strong, so fearless and so sophisticated.

Naturally I couldn't tell her I knew, so I had to play this carefully.

"I'm Liberty Love, and I was one of the people who invested in your father's research. Did he ever tell you about me?" Liberty asked, but since I had no memories of this world before I woke up I shook my head. "I believed in your father and his research, I knew it would help change the world for the better. But now both are gone, and it's my fault"

As Liberty took my hands into hers I felt my heart beat harder and my face blush. I couldn't stop my self, I had to catch a glance of her chest before looking her in the eyes.

"I can't say how sorry I am Jessica, but I can try to help. I can help you. You've now got powers, like my own, and I can train you so that should you wish to face Doctor Fu-Manchu you will be ready. I will take you in so that you are not alone and sent to an orphanage. I can make you my ward and try to give you a good life in place of the one I have ruined"

I said nothing and hugged Liberty, my god she even smelled how I always thought she would.

I don't know if I died back in my world, or I'm in some kind of delusion. But I've been given a chance to live a life and dream I've wanted since I was a kid, and I'm going to make the most of it. I'm going to train with Lady Liberty, I'm going to be a superhero and I'm going to enjoy my new life to the fullest.

Wait, were there lesbians in the 50's?


End file.
